This invention relates to a strain relief device for connectors used with telecommunication devices. More particularly, this invention relates to snap locking icons or inserts that fit strain relief boots for easy identification of the telecommunication plug or receptacle being used.
Strain relief boots are well known in the telecommunications art. FIG. 1 shows a prior art boot that is made of a suitable material such as rubber or plastic and is designed to provide strain relief to respond to and protect against movement, vibrations or a disconnect motion. Although suitable for the purpose intended, this prior art boot has the major drawback that it does not carry identification on the outside surface of the boot. Because of the often congested nature found at telecommunication device terminals, it is difficult to know precisely what signals are being sent from the other end of the cable. Sometimes the jack will carry identification, but again, because of the multiplicity of cables usually associated with telecommunication devices or consoles, it is difficult to know whether it is a computer, telephone or other type of line that is being connected. Telecommunication devices are generally very sensitive and should the wrong telecommunication plug be inserted into the incorrect jack, damage could occur to this sensitive equipment.
The FIG. 2 prior art is another type of strain relief boot in the market which does have a sliding element which can be used to identify the type of telecommunications plug that the strain relief boot is mounted to or designates. This second prior art strain relief boot has the advantage of plug identification relative to the first embodiment. However, because the identification window is held in place on only two sides, this window (usually of plastic material) can be easily removed and/or may fall out due to motion or vibration and is therefore easily mislaid or lost. This has proven to be a problem in the field and is a particularly severe problem when used with frequently handled patch cords and the like.